


Under the Mistletoe

by shuderssea



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Christmas, G2 - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoe, mood, nothing happens, rasmus being in love with blonde danish hunks?, slightest jankos/perkz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuderssea/pseuds/shuderssea
Summary: Rasmus kisses his teammates under the misteltoe, and somehow looses his heart.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> This fanfic came to me for no reason at all except that i thought every fandom needed one of These, and the Holiday-Video of g2 had me swooning over two danish idiots Boys.  
> (also jankos Talking polish? good Content.)
> 
> if you liked it, please leave me a comment or kudos!  
> (also the fandom tag is dead, i have to populate everything myself lol)

G2 has a strange tradition of having a single mistletoe hung up in the doorway from Gaming Room to the normal hallway; the mere presence of it leaves Rasmus confused for a short while, because isn‘t a Mistletoe something you only ever really see in movies?  
Luka says it stuck around with Trick and later on with Mithy and Zven, and they just kept doing it; there isn‘t anything bad about it, really, and that leaves Rasmus even more confused.  
He‘s startled the first time he sees the Mistletoe in action, with Luka and Martin, who just do a grimace before they lean in and kiss each other shortly. Luka pokes his tongue out and then they head into their respective directions- none of the „older“ Players seem to mind it, really, and before too long Rasmus himself has kissed every single one of his teammates.  
Marcin is first, and he‘s not Rasmus‘ actual first kiss (he had that in Denmark, with a redhaired girl who spoke of the sea and the stars and believed in magic), but he‘s Rasmus‘ first actual kiss with a boy.  
They meet under the Mistletoe, it leaves the shorter boy breathless for a second, looking up to Marcin, who tilts his chin upwards, nodding up to the Mistletoe, then looks down at Rasmus, who is just staring at the blonde Jungler.  
„ Are you okay?“ Marcin asks, in his tainted english, and with a lopsided smile; that‘s all Rasmus really needs to nod, because he trusts Marcin with his blue eyes and lanky arms. He‘s standing on his tiptoes, leaning closer to Marcin, because, isn‘t that what people do in movies all the time?  
Marcin kisses him, for just a split second, and it‘s nothing groundbreaking, really, Marcin is just very warm and nice; the Jungler smiles at Rasmus, then shrugs in all his lanky glory and walks away.  
Later that day, Rasmus sees Marcin kissing Luka under the mistletoe, and he can‘t help but feel a little jealous over the easiness in which they step closer together- he turns away, cheeks reddening when Marcin and Luka don‘t stop kissing, though.

The next one he meets under the Mistletoe is Martin.  
He is, again, very much taller than Rasmus, and he gives an offhand danish comment about the stupidness of this tradition in this team, but he already wraps an arm around Rasmus‘ waist as he talks, so his argument can‘t be that serious.  
Martin has very nice, strong arms, and the Midlaner immidiately feels safe, relaxing into the touch; he‘s warm, and that warmth washes over Rasmus in small waves when he stands on his tiptoes again, closing his eyes when Martin leans down to him, kissing him shortly before pulling away. His arm doesn‘t leave Rasmus‘ waist, though, so the Midlaner opens his eyes, looking up to the Toplaner who seems to hesitate for a second before leaning in once again, this time to press a ever so soft kiss against the Smaller One‘s cheek- this gesture has Rasmus hitching his breath ever so slightly, and his cheeks becoming hot when Martin steps away, not saying anything and instead just walking down the floor with a unreadable expression on his face; it has Rasmus standing in the doorway for a few seconds afterwards, his hand unsurely touching the cheek Martin kissed.  
The kiss itself, it really wasn‘t that remarkably, but it‘s the incredibly sweet gesture afterwards that makes Rasmus lay awake at night, and avoid meeting Martin in the doorway again.  
He kisses Mihael instead.  
Mihael, who is only slightly taller than he is; Mihael, with his glasses and lopsided smiles, who is as new as he is- well, maybe not as new, since he‘s already so good friend with Martin. Martin-  
Mihael leans in before Rasmus fully registers whats happening, and there is a hand against his face, angling it ever so slightly, so that their lips meet in a short contact- it‘s short, really, but it still has Mihael fixing his glasses afterwards, pulling back and giving that lopsided smile again.  
Rasmus walks away first, and Mihael kisses well, that‘s out of question, but he can‘t stop thinking about the small kiss Martin gave him, and everything else fades in comparison.  
Can you fall in love through one simple, tiny gesture, Rasmus asks himself, and he‘s probably not in love with Martin, can‘t be, but he can‘t stop thinking about them kissing.  
He avoids the Toplaner even more now.  
He kisses Luka.  
Luka, who cocks his eyebrows and has a smile that could make Rasmus weak in the knees; he crosses his arms behind the Midlaners neck and pulls him closer, and Luka kisses so very different from the other teammates, much more ferocious, even if it‘s only for a few seconds; Rasmus finds himself against the doorframe, with Luka eagerly kissing him, before pulling away cold-turkey and grinning. Painstakingly, Rasmus notes that his breathing is uneven, while his mind overanalizes every single motion Luka made, putting it in contrast to Martin kissing him ever so sweet.  
Martin-  
Martin, who is standing across him, looking at Rasmus with those blue eyes of his, probably taking in the uneven lifting of his torso, his glowing cheeks- Martin just tilts his head, turning around, vanishing into the kitchen.

Can you fall in love just by experiencing one nice gesture?  
Rasmus starts to think you can, judging by the way he can‘t get the small kiss out of his head, replaying it over and over; he thinks he might be in love with Martin- he‘s kissed most of his teammates twice by now, and nothing comes close.  
Martin is avoiding him in the doorway, or maybe Rasmus is avoiding the Toplaner, but they don‘t meet again in the doorway, under the mistletoe. Until-  
Until they do.  
It‘s quite late already, and it‘s dark in the hallway, the only light is the still surring computers, and Martin is leaning against the doorway when Rasmus steps into the space next to him, because he‘s not thinking; he stops, because he thinks he might be in love with Martin Hansen.  
He tugs at the Toplaners Jersey, because he hasn‘t been able to think about anything else but Martin kissing him ever so softly; he tugs at Martins Jersey, because he has always has had a softspot for blonde people named Martin, and when Martin turns to him, he leans in, tiptoes and closed eyes and eyebrows furrowed unsurely.  
The person next to him shifts ever so slightly, a big hand is settling into the small of his back, steadying him, then lips press against his cheek, the corner of his lips, his jaw- Rasmus doesn‘t notice that he‘s shaking, holding his breath, until a soft hand lifts his face up, he opens his eyes.  
„ Ja?“ Martin whispers, and Rasmus nods, his heart is thumping inside his throath when he leans closer, ever closer, gripping his hands into the sleeves of Martins sweater.  
„ Ja, ja, ja.“ Yes, yes, yes to everything.  
Martin wraps his other arm around Rasmus‘ shoulder, and when they kiss now, it‘s so much more remarkable than the first kiss, and he feels excactly as safe as he did during their first kiss. Martin pulls away after every three kisses or so.  
„ Ja?“ He asks, everytime, Yes.  
Rasmus is nodding everytime, until Martin takes his hand and pulls him away from the Doorway, the misteltoe, and into his small room.  
„ Ja?“  
„ Ja, ja, ja“  
Yes to everything, as long as he feels so very safe.


End file.
